Winter Guard: The Unexpected Expectations
by FishCakeIce
Summary: In winter guard, (and guard in general) you have an unsaid list of what you're supposed to do. Some are favored, some are frowned upon, but all are included in the memorable cycle called color guard. This included some U-KISS boy x boy. Best band ever. Don't hurt me. It's a roundabout way of saying in winter guard YOU ARE EXPECTED:
1. To Be Excited, Dissapointed, and Bored

I was excited about the winter guard Dance Festival. A huge outdoor area surrounded by a forest a topped with the hugest tree you could possibly find. It just happened to be a Cherry Blossom which bloomed year round. There would be paper lanterns hanging all throughout the tree and buffet upon buffet of food. Also a small table of buttons everyone in color guard had made one lone Sunday. Just about everyone from the town and surrounding cities would come, wearing their best. Who wouldn't be excited? The veterans. The people who have done color guard before. The people who have gone through this year after year.  
Kally: Last year Jay and I just kind of sat at a table and talked all day.  
Me: That sounds boring.  
K: We had to get up when we were yelled at to dance though.  
M: You HAVE to dance?  
K: Yeah. You'll be going through some training later today. We have to dance because we're the hosts and hostesses of the whole thing.  
So later that day I walked with the rest of our small color guard over to Band Room, a somewhat large building on the outskirts of school. Color guard only had a small room in the larger area, but it was enough for all of our equipment. When I saw who was instructing us, my heart plummeted. Beatrice. I never had her as my color guard instructor, but I did have her when I went to basics camp, something everyone in color guard does every year. They teach you a few tosses and basically, the basics. She was enough then. I have a bit of a personality clash with her. So does everybody else know. Nobody likes her. She immediately strives to be on everybody's bad side, and then tries to whip unwilling people into shape because she's our instructor and we have to listen to her. She's the reason my friend, Karry, quit color guard, even though the only person more talented than her was her sister, Tira, who was a veteran. As soon as I saw that pale face trimmed with white blonde hair, I knew what Kally had said was right. This day was going to suck.


	2. To Piss Off Instructors & Be Awkward

At the dance, nobody had any freedom. First everyone in Guard had to dance together as a "first dance" to start off the night, and I couldn't help but feel this was the same first dance that started off a marriage... The person I was married to was absolutely one of my favorite friends in the guard, Sachi. She had this personality that was very intelligent, but hidden. She was a very dirty person, putting unicorns, buffalo wings, and her boobies before anything else. She's the kind of person where, if she was elected President of the United Sates, within an hour, become a dictator, force scientists to turn everyone into rainbow unicorns, make the unicorns plant buffalo wing, rib, and bacon bushes and then start forming the second Soviet Union, slowly turning the whole world (which she renamed Englamericasiaustrarctica) in unicorns. Ultimately, the best person I've ever been forced-married to. Also the best person the dance with. We kept making funny noises under our breath at each other and then bursting out laughing, often getting a glare from Beatrice. We also found out a way to still dance (if somewhat terribly) and take funny pictures of ourselves with her ipod and edit random captions on them. Often times she'd pull me closer to her and we'd look over at her boyfriend, Jay, her mouthing "I'm leaving you," and me pulling her even closer. We often did things like this. Jay just glared back at us and pulled his dancing partner closer to him, who just happened to be Panyin. My stomach flipped inside. Of course she would get Jay as a dancing partner, of all people. She has had a crush on him for a while, as they both share an amazing love of music and went to the same middle school. Him and I are freshmen, Panyim's a freshman, and Sachi's a sophmore. Panyin slowly turned a deeper and deeper shade of red, her head being pulled into Jay. I looked over at the other couples, quickly spotting Paloma, (Junior) our captain, with Sakda (Junior). They had been paired together in this year's field season as a solo love scene. They looked and worked well with each other but I always feel odd seeing her and Sakda and not her and Robin, our lieutenant (Senior), because they are both leadership and they're around each other more than they're around anybody else. All three are veterans. I looked over at Robin's couple, him and Ha-Neul, (Freshman) who isn't a veteran. They looked really awkward together, because I knew them as different worlds, Ha-Neul, the less experienced side of guard, and Robin, the veteran side. I was on the inexperienced side but that doesn't mean I'm not talented, simply that it's my first year. Among the people I've already seen were Tomi, (freshman) newbie, aka non-vetern, and Kaede, (Senior) veteran. The pairing is awkward for the same reasons as Han-Neul and Robin's. Also, they didn't get along very well. The last couple of he night were three girls, because we have three less boys than girls. The two were Kally, (sophmore) veteran, Sakurako, (eighth grader) and Ekatarina, (freshman), both newbies. This couple was originally going to be Sakurako (our innocent eighth grader who never cussed) and Sachi (our child-corrupter.) But it was changed when Panyim joined the guard and we were left without an even amount of people. There is nothing awkward about the group except for Ekatarina is an extremely tall person, and Kally and Sakurako are rather short. Combine Ekatarina with heels and the others with flats and you have about a foot and a half difference. Luckily, the song ended and we all went to take our seats at the table, where we would be served dinner and then let loose.


	3. To Starve Yourself

Everyone in color guard had assigned seating, with Beatrice at the head of the table (replacing our normal, fun, gay, instructor, Gair), Paloma on her right, and Robin on her left. On Paloma's side, there was Kaede, Kally, Panyim, Sakurako, Ha-Neul and Ekatarina. On Robin's side was Sakda, Jay, me, Tomi, and Sachi, who had been dubbed an honorary guy to try and make the guys and girls even. Since I was sitting across from Panyim, I started talking to her, glad to have something to do that wouldn't make Beatrice glare at me. Sakurako and Tomi joined in on the conversation and soon after that, Sachi, Ekatarina, and Ha-Neul. I was sad for Sachi that she had to sit at the end of the table with all the newbies even though she was a vet but she said she didn't mind, as long as she got buffalo wings. Sachi was sitting at the end of the table because she's a girl in the guy's line.

Slowly, people filed into the dining are, ready to be served. I was starving and I really wanted to eat my heart out. I watched hopefully as tray by tray of succulent food passed by our table. I noticed that we didn't have a silverware, only water. All of the newbies looked to their side to the veterans for confirmation: we didn't get to eat.  
Paloma: It's just like a competition: If we eat, we get food everywhere, we get indigestion,  
the works.  
I could see that she thought it was a load of **** as well but that we didn't have any other choice. Later that night I also found out we couldn't go to the buffet, either. Throughout dinner I filled myself with glassful after glassful of water, hating Beatrice more and more. Gair was nicer. He let us eat, even if it was only a little bit. He let us have what we were allowed, and often times, a little more. He took care of us. But- Nah, I'll get off this topic. It's depressing me (not saying Gair is dead or anything, just the equivalent: he wasn't there and decided to leave us with Beatrice.) About a gallon of water later, nothing had stopped my hunger and even the massive amount of water I had drunk had quickly vanished, not even leaving me with the urge to pee. My stomach felt hollow and I was left with no energy, nevertheless as soon as I started talking again, I could keep my mind off of my troubles. Luckily, I was a smart person, and pulled a packet of Ritz crackers out of my pocket. This was a habit I'd gotten into since I had been in guard because everyone was always starving and nobody ever had any food. I pulled out a cracker from the package and secretly motioned to everybody if they want some. Everyone hungrily nodded yes. I quickly passed even stacks out to everyone under the table and the ate them gratefully, careful to make sure Beatrice never saw. Leadership had it the hardest, breaking a cracker in half and shoving the half into the side of their mouths that Beatrice couldn't see. Within minutes, all the crackers were gone, and my stomach was slightly happier. I'd been doing this with my food ever since the very beginning of my color guard career. I was quickly the one everyone would come to for food. I shoved food on them even if they didn't want any.

**I realize I haven't said anything on this other than the description... sorry! :) So these are actually my friends and people in my life. Panyin is the only made up character. Everyone's names have been replaced but they have kept the first letter of the name. I went through a list and picked off names that I liked and often described the real person. For instance, Sakurako means daughter of the cherry blossom and the real person reminds me of someone that can only be a sweet, innocent, and pretty if they had a connection. I didn't use the name Sakura because I hate Sakura Haruno from Naruto. Well, this has been a small description I hope you like this! I also named my friend Tomi, which means red because he has red hair. I feel it's fitting.**


	4. To Dance

A few hours later, everyone (exceptions, of course) was stuffed with food and ready to dance some of it off. Us guardies were told to clear off the table and go dance with everybody. We quickly cleared off tables, one table per person. Then we went out to dance with everybody. We more often danced with each other because the people there didn't like us, they liked the party we were throwing them. So more often we danced with each other but more often than that, we sat at tables and talked, not wanting to move, but occasionally Beatrice would come over and force us to grab the nearest person and dance with them. Robin one time grabbed Beatrice and danced with her because she was closest and the whole time they were dancing, Beatrice was nagging him to stand up straighter, to put his foot here, to hold himself more regally and Robin quickly obeyed every command. I also grabbed Josh and danced with him because he was closest, but then Beatrice came over...

**I apologize for such a short chapter but with the amount that I've been updating today, It makes up for it, right?** **This isn't the only to dance (I think) because there's a lot of dancing in winter guard. xD So I was going to make a long author's note to make up for the short chapter but I don't think it'll be long (just a warning) So the truth behind Robin's name! So in no way will I ever mention any names but the truth behind the names will pop up often. When I was converting Robin's name, I had a list of r names for guys and the first one on the list was Rab, and I figured why not, I can always call him Rabby. But then I remembered the inside joke our band had already. Anyone who's ever been to a band competition knows that they get names wrong. A lot. Robin's real name isn't difficult, nor was it spelled incorrectly on the name sheet, but it came out Robin instead o something else and ever since then, we've all called him Robin instead of his real name. He will never live it down. **


	5. To Be Gay

I also grabbed Jay and danced with him because he was closest, but then Beatrice came over and pulled us apart, pairing us with two girls she had suddenly grabbed.  
Beatrice: No gay couples.  
_You do know just about every guy in color guard ever is gay, with the one exception of Jay. Shame. Jay was doing well in the girl position as well._ I thought. The girl I was dancing with was small and meek in personality. Of course, she would have to be, after being grabbed by Beatrice. Anyone would be small and meek. After the song, I quickly sought out a guy, trying to be as indiscreet as possible. I found a cute Korean guy standing in the corner and made my way over. After all, as a host, it is my job to include everyone and make sure they're having fun. I smiled and walked up to him, holding out my hand.  
Me: You needn't be hidden in a corner, come dance.  
Him: No, thank you. I was never one for dancing.  
I could see he wasn't going to be swayed by asking nicely so I went to my next tool.  
M: Please, my instructor will punish not just me, but everyone in the color guard for having people on the sidelines. You don't want to know what she'll do.  
I could see him cave a little.  
H: All right, but only a little while.  
M: Fine. As long as I don't feel the wrath of Beatrice.  
I let him lead out of consideration. We danced for a while, on the edge of the light, not wanting to be seen but not wanting to bring attention by dancing in the darkness. I found out that his name is Shin Soohyun. He had a huge personality, easily warming up to me. I found we were friends quite easily. At the end of the song, I also found out he thought I was a girl.  
Shin: Thank you for the dance miss.  
M: -_-"  
S: What's wrong?  
M: I'm a guy.  
S: -_-' Ah. Sorry about that.  
M: It's okay, I'm a pretty boy.  
He laughed.  
S: I get that often as well. What's your name?  
M: Koriko.  
S: Ah. I feel like that's...  
M: Japanese. For ice. I guess my parents predicted I'd be cold-hearted. Perfect expectations. I don't have to be nice to anyone.  
He laughed again.  
S: All right then.  
Robin: Hey! Kori!  
Robin slung his arm around my shoulders.  
R: Beatrice's looking for us. Wants to do a special "last presentation" thing.  
M: Has she done that before?  
R: Only every year. We have to go. Say goodbye to your boyfriend.  
M: -_-" Who are you Robin, my mom?  
R: That'd biologically impossible.  
M: Sure.  
I turned to Shin.  
M: I'll see you later, then.  
S: All right, bye.

** Oh. I realize I just came out to all of my readers... Oh well. **


	6. To Fall In Love

I walked away with Robin and over to the stage where the orchestra was playing (after all this was a fancy party and there was no 'band'.) Slowly, Robin, I, and everyone else in guard mounted the steps and took the stage, The boys on the left, the girls on the right, and Beatrice in the middle. We did it by height so I was third from both directions, shorter than Sakda and Robin, but taller than Jay and Tomi. The crowd gathered around the edge of the stage and stood, anxiously awaiting the announcements.  
Beatrice: For the end of the evening, we are going to offer up these fine ladies and gentlemen one last time. I ask that only the couples be on the floor for the traditional ending of the dance. Thank You. And now, I will read off the Winners of the Guard.  
Beatrice brought out a huge bowl full of little slips of paper. She plucked one out of the bowl.  
B: When you win, please come up the steps and choose your partner.  
She looked at the paper and read,  
B: Cailin.  
Who came up and took Jay. Beatrice pulled another one and another one and another one.  
B: Machiko. _Tomi _Kiku _Stephen _Axel_ Sachi_ Alfred. _also Sachi _Allen. _S__akurako _Rikard. _Ha-Neul _Sebastian. _Kaede _Sean. _Sachi again _Dai. _Ekatrina _And we will have our leadership dancing together. Robin and Paloma, if you will.  
Robin: That's only to keep me from being forever alone.  
Paloma: Well who would want you anyways?  
Paloma laughed.  
R: My point exactly.  
B: Now for the last person.  
Beatrice slowly picked a piece of paper from the bowl. I drew in my breath. The anticipation was killing me.  
B: Denice.  
A pretty red headed girl walked up to me. No way was I dancing with her, no matter how attractive she is to other men.  
I quickly walked off the stage, ignoring Beatrice's screams of anger, and over to Shin. I bowed, offering my hand to him. Everyone drew in a gasp. Beatrice was about to come over to me (with a murderous look in her eyes) and kill us but Paloma stopped her and whispered something in her ear. Beatrice didn't calm down, but she stopped walking and that was enough for me.  
Everyone moved to the sides and we took the floor, dancing to our Winter guard music for that year (a violin remix that our instructor arranged that reminded me of jack the ripper.) It made sense as to why we would but it was really hard to keep beat to. I led the dance and Shin kept commenting on how hard it was to keep to the beat (we were dancing some rhythm dance that Beatrice had taught us before the whole thing to 3/4 time.((A/N: Yay! I'm a musician!)) Did not fit the beat at all.) Shin and I kept having trouble dancing to it and we ended up laughing our heads off everytime we made a mistake much to my satisfaction, as Beatice glared at us. After the dance ended, we walked off the floor together, talking and laughing.


	7. With Winter Guard

I sat down in a little corner café. Shin and I had decided to meet each other there to catch up. We didn't have a lot of time for each other because I had a really busy schedule. In guard, generally, you have little time for anything else, let alone a social life. It was hard just finding the time to be able to text him.  
And here I was, going on a date. Well, It wasn't really a date. We hadn't decided it would be a date, but in my mind, I would always see us meeting up as little, unofficial dates.  
A waitress walked up to me, her pen and notebook poised in her hands, ready to record what I wanted.  
Waitress: What would you like, sweetheart?  
I looked up at her, snapping out of my little dream world.  
Me: I have a friend coming soon, so I don't want to order right now, thank you. But he'll be along shortly.  
W: Okay. At least let me get you a water.  
She winked and walked off to go get me the beverage. I looked up across the street and saw Shin. When he realized I had seen him, he waved to me. I waved back, excitedly. The waitress suddenly steeped into my view, blocking me from seeing Shin.  
W: I appreciate your waving, hun, but you can stop now. It's embarrassing me.  
I laughed.  
M: My friend's here.  
I gestured across the street and the waitress turned her head to take in the view of lovely, lovely Shin.  
W: He's quite a dear. Have a nice date.  
She winked.  
M: We're not dating.  
I regretfully told her.  
W: But you're such a nice young girl.  
She looked shocked. I sighed. I am tired of people mistaking me for a girl.  
M: I'm a guy.  
The waitress gasped and hugged me.  
W: OMG! A real live gay guy! Oh you're so adorable!  
I looked up at Shun, who had now crossed the street to stand at the table. I tried to ignore the crushing pain in my neck and back.  
M: Hi Shin.  
I gasped for air.  
The waitress looked up, realizing that Shin was there and squealed. With skull-crushing strength, she dragged me from my seat and crashed my head into Shin's.  
W: KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS KISS!  
The waitress chanted.  
The shock and brute strength made the only thing possible for him and me to do was to become her rag dolls. She crushed our faces together with shocking strengh and precision. The manager had to come and save Shin and me.  
Gasping for breath and checking to make sure no bones were broken, Shun and I sat in our chairs. Finally relaxing, we started a conversation.  
M: So what've you been up to lately?  
S: Well, the music video for my band is going really well.  
M: That's good.  
S: Yeah, Would you like to come to one of the shootings?  
My draw probably dropped.  
M: You want me to come work backstage for you awesome Korean boy band?  
He laughed.  
S: No, we need some dancers.  
M: Y- you want me to ba- a back up dancer?  
S: No, we need someone to do the harder dance moves and you look exactly like one of the members of the band.  
I nearly fainted.  
M: W- when?  
S: We'd go Tuesday through Saturday for a few weeks.  
He smiled. I grew pale.  
M: But... that's my practice and competition dates. I can't let my team down.  
I frowned.  
S: Well, we could probably shave off a few days, besides, you have to let something other than color guard rule your life.  
I sighed. I guess he was right.  
M: Okay. This'll be fun.  
For the rest of the "date" we talked about the music video. He was excited because he really like the song and was looking forward to the video. He was also excited that I was going to be there. Soon , we said our good byes, with a promise to meet again soon in a few days for the music video.

Me: The date was AMAZING. He asked me if I wanted to be in one of his music videos. I'M GOING TO BE IN A FAMOUS BAND'S MUSIC VIDEO! I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL TUESDAY.  
I ranted to Paloma. She couldn't deal with me at the moment because I was hyper and couldn't contain my excitement. But she did catch one word over our static phones.  
Paloma: Did you say Tuesday?  
M: Yeah. I can't wait! It's so close!  
P: Koriko, we have a practice on Tuesday. We're learning drill and work that you ABSOLUTELY can't miss.  
M: Paloma, I'm tired of having nothing in my schedule but color guard. Besides, I'll be there on the Monday practice. Teach me what you need to teach me then.  
P: Koriko, You know we can't do that. I would love to, but we need everyone there for drill.  
I was becoming conflicted. I wanted to hang out with someone who could possibly become my new boyfriend. But I also needed to stay with the team that I swore my dedication to.  
M: Paloma, let me go to the shoot on Tuesday and then I'll be there for the other practices, okay?  
Paloma sighed.  
P:Just make sure you're there the other days, please?  
M: Of course. Thanks.  
I had made up my mind.

It was so breath-taking walking into the set, that I could barely remember to breath. I was heart-broken with what I had to do.  
Shin: Koriko!  
Shin walked up and wrapped me in his tight embrace. He was dressed in a leather jacket and his hair was literally glued to his head- it would NOT move.  
S: This is Kim Eli. He's one of the people you'll be dancing for.  
M: Kim!  
I hugged one of my many idols. I had dreamed about the day I could meet all of them.  
M: Hold on, one?  
I asked, without letting go of Kim, who wrapped his arms around my neck uncertainly, as I had already wrapped my arms around his waist.  
Shin laughed.  
S: You're also dancing for half of the other members.  
M: Who?  
S: Release Kim and we'll go meet the others.  
He apologetically looked at Kim, who was giving him a shocked, desperate look that said "save me." Shin grabbed my hand and gently pulled me away.  
S: You'll be able to talk to everyone later. First we need to get to work and introduce you to everyone.  
That... made no sense... but whatever.  
S: That's Kevin Woo and Alexander.  
Shin gestured to a dark-haired man, talking to another, taller man with longer, slightly blue hair. I suppressed a squeal and ran forward to first grab on to Kevin, and then strangle Alexander.  
Shin walked up behind us and laughed.  
S: Are you going to do that to every band member you meet?  
I laughed as well.  
M: Maybe...  
Alexander: H-hey...  
He placed his hands on my shoulders, patting them with the same shocked and confused look that Kim had given me. I felt like I was giving Alexander too much attention and so I switched back to hugging Kevin.  
S: I feel a little jealous.  
M: Aw, you want me to hug you?  
I stopped hugging Kevin and nearly tackled Shin. He received me well, wrapping his arms around my neck. I was a few couple centimeters taller than him.  
Alexander: Shin, who is this?  
M: I'm apparently the new dance double for everybody.  
Kevin: Oh, you must be Koriko!  
I released Shin and turned me attention towards Kevin.  
M: Kevin knows my name! That must be my life goal completed!  
K: I'm your life goal? Really? Well, I am pretty awesome.  
We all laughed.  
A: Yeah, right.  
K: We all know that I'm the hottest one here. Why do you think they gave you such difficult dance work? They want me to be in there as much as possible!  
We all continued joking like this for a while, laughing.  
S: Well we gotta get going. We still have to show him to the others.  
M: others? I still get to dance for more people! WOAH!  
Before we could leave, Alexander spoke up quickly.  
A: Wait. Koriko, I notice you have an accent and your name isn't Korean. Where are you from?  
M: I'm Japanese. I look Korean because my father was Korean. My twin sister is actually the one who looks more Japanese.  
A: Oh. Have fun today!  
K: See you later.  
M: Bye!  
I grabbed Shin's hand as we walked further backstage. He pointed at some figure huddled in a group.  
S: That's our director, stage manager, choreographer, costume designer, and makeup designer. The ones in the band there are Lee Kiseop, Shin Dongho, and Yeo Hoonmin.  
I quickly ran up to them, dragging Shin behind me.  
M: EVERYONE ELSE!  
I threw myself at Lee, Yeo, and Dongho (I'm going to call my bo Shin.) Shin, eager to get things over with, immediately started talking.  
S: This is Koriko. He's our dancer.  
I momentarily stopped hugging the three remaining boys to shake hands with the director, choreographer, costume designer, and makeup designer.  
Make-up Designer: Well, we have to get you to makeup.  
Costume Designer: And to costume.  
Director: We have so much to do with you today Now, let's go!  
I turned to Shin.  
M: I have to go. I'll see you later.  
S: Actually, you probably won't.  
I frowned.  
M: Aw. Well, fine.  
I leaned down and kissed him. Then stroked his soft cheek when a blush appeared.  
M: Bye.  
I walked away with the make up artist and left the rest of the group staring at either me, or Shin, and often switching in between.

Shin: Na wanjeon dol geot gata neo ttaemune girl  
Chakhan cheokhaneun nege eoltteolgyeore nan

Kibum: Modeun geol da jugo tto tto sogasseo  
Yagolligo yagollyeo neon jeongmal (Crazy girl)

S: Neoneun gyeolguk come around  
Sarangui final round  
Geudaeui gashigjeogin geu misoman tteoolla michil geot gata  
Jjajeungnage hajimalgo tteonagabeoryeo oh oh

Naega geureoke-reoke manmanhani  
Sarangi geureoke neon manmanhani  
Nawaui chueogi neon manmanhani  
Geureoke modeunge da manmanhani

I watched Shin's flawless bod weave in and out as he danced on stage and sang. They were taping another music video while I was being taught the choreography to another one. The first thing I actually did that day was to help the choreographer choreograph the dance work to this music video. Damn, did they all look hot.  
Director: Cut!  
Shin ran over to me.  
S: Hey  
M: I thought we weren't going to be able to see each other today?  
A mischievous grin found its way on to my face. He blushed.  
S: I kinda lied.  
He returned my grin.  
choreographer: Stop that, you two. You're reminding the rest of us that we're alone.  
We looked around and saw he others staring at us. Shin blushed more. Since he mood was ruined, I decided to bring up the thing that I had come here for today.  
M: Shin, I'm not going to be able to keep coming to these.  
The smile on his face disappeared.  
M: I'm dedicated to my team and I can't spend this much time away from practice.  
S: Well, we'll have to figure out something.  
Shin put on his thinking face. He was so cute when he was thinking.  
director: Well, we'll just have to cut out a few of your hours, then.  
I nearly jumped out of the tight leather pants the costumer had put me in... If only that was possible. I swear, these jeans were melting into my skin.  
M: W-what? Excuse me?  
I gasped for breath.  
D: I said, we'll have to work around your schedule. It' rarely that we can find a dancer that can choreograph an entire video in an hour and can substitute for half of the band members.  
M: Really?  
The director nodded and it sunk into my skin  
M: THANK YOU SO MUCH!  
I threw myself at him and hugged him. Thank. You.  
Though, I still feel kind of guilty about choosing color guard over Shin. I love him, I really do. It's just that I'm dedicated to my team and... I love color guard too.  
Shin and I walked out of the stage that night, hand in hand. I waved goodbye to the other people who had been working there that day, including the other actual band members themselves. I walked Shin to his car.  
S: Goodnight.  
M: Goodnight.  
Alexander drove by in his car and as he passed, he screamed out the window at us.  
A: Just kiss already!  
M: Fine!  
I turned back to Shin. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his soft lips, savoring the satisfaction that I was able to hold him in my arms.  
As we pulled apart, I whispered to him.  
M: I love you.  
To my satisfaction, Shin replied.  
S: I love you too.

**Omigod so freaking cheesy I apologize. I felt like I was going to die just writing this. I hate writing cheesy stuff even though people say that I write it very well. -_-" At least it was a U-KISS boyxboy. I just realized: This is my first non-fanfiction boyxboy! So people, please don't harass me about anything that goes on backstage during one of these music videos. I have never been to one and therefore, I have no idea what happens. his is completely made up . I put what I wanted in here. This was really a fanfiction for me because everything that I wanted to happen happened in it.**

**So, at the ball dance thing where we were all wearing our uniforms for the show that year? Yeah, I wrote that when we didn't know what our uniforms were. Now, I know that they're a fake vest thing covered in sequins (it's quite a bright blue.) Our pants and ascot are made out of a stripy material and we have tail coats. I swear, it sounds perfect but you see us and we look kind of like sassy gay penguin butlers.**

**Anyways, Thank you for reading, Goodnight!**


End file.
